Practically all vehicle operators, including automobile and truck driver, as well as other vehicle operators, and particularly those who operate such vehicles in inclement winter weather, have experienced the problem of obstruction to adequate vision when the windshield wiper blades become coated or clogged with snow and ice. It is indeed well known that when operating a vehicle during inclement winter weather, and particularly at times during snow fall or freezing rain, that the windshield wiper blades will tend to become coated with packed show or ice making it very difficult for the windshield wiper blades to adequate clear the windshield. As a consequence, vision through the windshield becomes obstructed and hinders clear vision and safe driving. In such situation, it often becomes necessary for the vehicle operator to stop his vehicle periodically for the purpose of stepping out of the vehicle to dislodge and remove snow and ice accumulations from the windshield wiper blades before proceeding. This becomes necessary not only to satisfy the driver's own feeling of adequate vision and safe driving, but may be necessary from a legal point of view as many states have written regulations or laws regarding the area of windshield that must be cleared least the driver be in violation of such law or regulation. It is further recognized that the need to stop one's vehicle and step outside for the purpose of removing snow and ice from the windshield wiper blades can itself be very dangerous, as obviously, other following drivers will most likely have similar obstructed vision and may not see such a stopped vehicle or the driver standing adjacent thereto cleaning his or her windshield wiper blades.